Batman: The Red Riddler
by Toonytoons1
Summary: Everything in Arkham Asylum if fine and dandy until a girl named, Emma Riddle'a is brought in for a most interesting crim. There she causes havoc and mayhem with the other rouges and catches the eye of two in particular, Edward Nygma also known as, The Riddler! As well as Harvey Dent, aka Two-face!
1. Chapter 1

The Red Riddler Ch1

Summery: Everything in Arkham Asylum if fine and dandy until a girl named, Emma Riddle'a is brought in for a most interesting crim. There she causes havoc and mayhem with the other rouges and catches the eye of two in particular rouges, Edward Nygma, The Riddler as well as, Harvey Dent, AKA Two-face.

Disclaimers: I own none of the DC characters, but I do own my creations!

Enjoy!

* * *

The doors opened to cell-block B and thee guards shuffled in, holding a prisoner who was struggling like there was no tomorrow. The prisoner thrashed around, knocking one of the guards away with a deadly looking head-butt. He groaned on the floor, rubbing his head.

"Check it out, beaver! It looks like someone new is coming!" Came a cackle from one of the prisoners who had stuck their head to the glass to peek at the new guest.

"Is it Alice?" The blonde man asked, rising from his bunk in the other cell across the room and peered through the glass to see.

The prisoner coming in flipped a guard over their shoulder and spun around kicking the other guard to the wall while the first one from the floor that had first fell got to his feet. Quickly the free prisoner ran into the room, passing all the boxed in rouges.

"Whoa! It's a girl?" The first prisoner gaped in amazement.

The blonde man frowned deeply. "That's not, Alice. Stupid clown. Don't disturb me again." Then he went back to his bunk to lay down.

The first prisoner ignored the comment and continued to watch as the girl run. A grin split the clown prisoners lips as he watched the girl with amusement while she struggled to get away from one of the guards that had just tackled her down to the stone slabbed floor, pinning her so the she couldn't move.

"There's no point in struggling, toots! Trust me. They'll hit you with the stick if you do!" The clown man laughed as he eyed her through the glass.

The girl paused and looked up at him through her long black silk-like hair. Her blue eyes filled with fire. "I love being man handled though." She smirked, before grunting as they slapped the cuffs on her to contain her.

The clown's laugh rung out through the cell-block at the comment. "You can always share a cell with me! I'll man handle you all you want!" He laughed wildly.

Slowly she got to her feet, with the forceful help of one the guards and laughed openly. "In your dreams you idiotic clown." She spat then was pushed down the hall to a cell.

The clown man grinned got almost impossibly wider. "What time?" He shouted after her and she laughed.

The girl tilted her head back and looked at the jester. "8:00pm on the dot!" She said and was quickly shoved into a cell.

The girl turned and held up her arms with a grin to let the guards release her from the cuffs. When they were done taking the cuffs off she then watched as the guard walked out and the bullet-proof glass door slid shut behind him. She watched as the guards walked away mumbling to each other, rubbing the bumps and bruises she had given them.

She let her smile fade and quickly turned on her heel to look at the cell she was supposed to stay in. Homey, she thought and smiled.

"Don't get to comfortable. They're probably going to move you into a single cell soon. Good thing too. I hate stupid loud women." A mans voice came from the lower bunk in the room.

The shadows covered his face making it hard to see him. She frowned slightly before letting a smile play on her lips.

"So, I'm sharing a cell?" She asked curiously, knowing she obviously was.

"Well obviously idiot." The man said in deep frustration.

She smiled brighter. "With?" She asked as she tried to urge on the unique conversation.

"We don't have to tell you." The man snapped back.

She let her smile fade and be replaced with a confused look. "We?" She repeated in question, staring strangely at the shadow covered man.

"Two-face and myself." He said in a more normal tone as he began to flick something small and shiny in the air then catch it, repeating the motion over and over.

"Oh, cool! Two-face?! I'm sharing a room with the famous, Two-face!" She squealed with joy and began to bounce around the room happily.

The man sighed and sat up, revealing the scared half face of his while he watched her dance around the room.

"Your happy to be sharing a room with a killer?" He asked worriedly.

She grinned, hopping in front of the two-faced man leaned forward, clutching her knees as she did.

"Well duh!" She said happily, leaning forward more and placing her hands upon his knees so the could look him in the eyes. "If you were me wouldn't you be happy to be with someone so famous?!" She spoke before bouncing back a few feet.

He raised a brow at her and cocked his head to the side as curiosity filled his mind. Why was she so happy to be in prison? He frowned. Who was she?

"What's your name?" He asked suspiciously, leaning back on his hands while he watched her.

She whipped her head around to look at him, her face full of energy. "I'm, Emma Riddle'a, also known as, The Red Riddler!" She grinned mischievously and began to hum while she walked to the bunks.

His eyes flashed over her with curiosity as he watched her climb to the bunk above him. Her humming subsiding as she reached her destination. Why was she so happy?

"How old are you and why are you even in this hell-hole?" He asked, leaning forward a bit into the light.

Without warning Emma swung her top half over the side to look at him and was inches from his face. She grinned as she watched him gasp and shove himself back to the other side of the bunk, his back firmly pressed against the wall.

"I'm 24yrs old! But I'm here because I killed, Batman!" She sung in a triumphant tone.

Two-face glared at her. "What?! Don't lie. No one can kill that stupid rodent!" He snapped almost instantly, his body tensing even more.

She giggled at him. "Oh, but I did! I blew him to itty-bitty pieces! Kablooie!" She said motioning an explosion with her hands before returning herself to the top bunk, leaving Two-face in almost shock.

Suddenly the clowns voice sounded. "So, you think you killed the bat? Really? I do hope so. He was a nuance." The clown prisoner spoke from his cell with a smug grin.

Two-face watched as Emma jumped swiftly down from her bunk and ran up, pressing herself against the window to peer at the clown. Her motions were as of a child's! She acted so innocent. The two-faced man frowned In thought.

"It was hard work, but I really did do it!" She grinned with triumph.

Suddenly another voice came from a closer cell, one next to hers so she couldn't see who was talking.

"You didn't kill the bat. I'm supposed to kill the infernal rodent." A strong male voice said with a smug tone.

Emma grinned. "To bad you didn't! I did!" She said smugly.

"Well good thing! Now I can rule Gotham when I get out!" The jester said and laughed.

Two-face growled. "Shut up, Joker. Gotham is mine." He voice was sharp and poisonous.

"Make me mister split lip!" Joker shouted and blew a raspberry towards her cell which was intended for Two-face. Emma smiled at the little argument and but tried to focus on the person in the cell next to them.

"Riddle me this: You can have me but not hold me, gain me and quickly lose me, if treated with care I can be nice, if betrayed I will break, what am I?" Emma spoke smoothly to the unknown voice next to her.

The man didn't answer though for a long, long moment. "Trust." The man voiced back.

Emma giggled and pressed her face to the glass as much as it would let her to peer into the cell next to her.

"Wrong." She smiled and the voice never spoke back.

Emma giggled and hopped back to her bunk, ignoring the ongoing argument with Two-face and Joker about who should learn their place. Emma sighed, she was tired now. She laid there the rest of the night quietly until the lights went out.

"A heart. It's a heart." She heard the mans from the other cell finally speak.

She smiled softly as she began to doze off. "Correct." She replied with a little yawn and then drifted into the darkness of her slumber.

* * *

End of chapter 1


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimers: I own none of the DC characters, but I do own my creations!

A/N: This chapter might be confusing to those who don't understand Harvey Dent's problem. Harvey and two-face will be talking to each other in this chapter so pay close attention.

Enjoy!

* * *

Emma's eyes fluttered open during the night and she frowned. Her back hurt like hell and the bed was very uncomfortable. She groaned with annoyance and tried to roll into her side. However she quickly found herself on the floor with a bruised shoulder.

"Ow..." She whimpered, gripping her shoulder.

The loud thud had obviously alerted Two-face because when Emma looked up she saw his blue eyes piece the darkness. He was glaring at her.

"Your loud." He stated in a low irritated grumble, half his face settled in the pillow while his scared half stared at her.

She smiled a bright shy smile within an instant. "Sorry. I fell off my bunk." She said, getting into sitting position, wincing at the pain in her shoulder as she did.

"Your still loud." He said, a sleepy tone merging with his irritation.

Emma frowned and let her demeanor change quickly. "You know I really don't like you tone." She said roughly, wincing at her pain while she stood, her eyes locked with his.

He just rolled his eyes and turned over. Usually he wouldn't have a problem with beating the shit out of someone who spoke him like that. However he was tired and so with that Two-face rolled over, ignoring her with ease.

Emma huffed and rubbed her shoulder a bit, easing the pain before glaring at the back of his head. She hated the fact that he totally just blew her off. Emma sighed and got back into her bunk, intentionally kicking Two-face lightly in the head before laying down.

"Hey! Watch it with your feet you stupid bitch!" He hissed and instantly she felt a fist pressing into her back through the mattress.

Emma growled in frustration and got off her bunk, this time landing on her feet. Once down she turned swiftly and lunges at the two-faced man, grabbing his prison outfit by the collar and pushing him down into the bunk while she sat upon his stomach, leaning over his face with a menacing look.

Two-face laughed. "You think you can hurt me?" He questioned with a smirk.

Emma raised a fist and snarled. "Call me a bitch one more time and I just might! I can handle the tormenting but the name-calling is where I draw the line. Got it?"

Two-face raised a brow and looked at her curiously. There were tears forming in the corners of her eyes. Her breath was out of rhythm and her body trembled. His eyes narrowed on her. She was scared.

"Get outta my face." He ordered in a firm tone.

Emma just kept glaring. "Which one?" She asked bitterly.

"Get off." He finally said flatly.

Emma growled. "Are you serious? You think you can just call me a bitch and get away with it? No, I'm not getting off until you say-?!" But before she could finish she was flipped onto her back, lying beneath the man she intended you beat up.

"If your expecting a sorry then I don't mean to disappoint you but your not getting shit. Also the next time I tell you to get off me you'd better listen or else." He spoke in a dangerously low tone.

Emma froze. Her heart was racing. She was terrified. She really hadn't planned on being flipped, but seeing as he was a man she should've thought of her position in all this. She felt tears finally slip from her eyes as she stared at the two-faced man.

Two-face watched as Emma shut her eyes to force back the frightened tears. She was brave and he'd give her that. Not many people would even think to take him on, besides Batman of course. But this woman tried without a second thought. She was truly amazing.

Two-face's face twitched as he struggled with himself and the actual Two-face, fighting the urge to kill her.

'Kill her then you don't have to share this damn cell!' Two-face shouted within Harvey's head.

'No. Then we'd be stuck in this place even longer!' Harvey snapped back.

'It doesn't matter. You know we'll just end up in here again once we're out.' Two-face said in utter frustration.

Emma watched as the man above her made a chain of faces. She let out a quiet whimper and felt Two-face's hands lightened their grip on her wrists.

"Get off my bed and go back to sleep." He said in a slightly softer voice, releasing her from his grasp and watching as she crawled off the bed and climbed up to her own.

Emma frowned and sat silently against the wall on her bunk. Why didn't he kill her? He could've done whatever he wanted to her. She huffed at her frustrating thoughts. Why did he let her go?

"Stop mumbling woman and go to sleep!" Two-face shouted angrily and startled her out of her thoughts.

"I was talking?" Emma asked, her voice still a bit shaky.

Two-face muffled a frustrated groan in his pillow. "Yes! You won't shut up!" He growled.

Emma frowned. "Well sorry if I can't sleep mister twitchy face!" She shot back and huffed.

Two-face groaned and pulled at his hair. "God, your annoying!"

Emma raised a brow. "Oh really? I guess that's a good thing, huh? I suppose that way I can get rid of you faster." She said with a smile forming on her lips.

"Rid of me?" He questioned, lifting his head from the pillow.

Emma chuckled. "No, not kill you, you idiot. I meant make you want to change cells."

Two-face put his face in the pillow once more.

"Or do you like it here with me? Because from what I've just experienced I'd say you hate me." She said, finally laying down in her bed to stare at the ceiling.

Two-face sighed. "I don't hate you. Two-face does."

Emma frowned. "So your blaming you multiple personality?." She asked a bit confused.

Two-face sighed again, sounding a bit more tired. "Yeah. He takes over sometimes."

Emma smiled at a sudden thought. "Do you think I'm cute?" She asked quickly, popping her head over the side of her bunk to look at him.

Two-face glanced up at her, giving her a crazy 'What the fuck!?' look.

Emma rolled her eyes. "Oh come on just humor me, please? I'm not asking If you LIKE me or anything. I'm just wondering if I look attractive."

Two-face raised a brow. "Yeah, I suppose so. Why?"

Emma giggled and ignored his question. "What does two-face himself think?"

Two-face narrowed his eyes on her. "Why?" He asked curiously.

Emma just ignored him and began to whine like a child. "C'mon please? Pretty please with a cherry on top? Please tell me?" She cried, her feet kicking happily behind her.

He just sighed. "Not when you act like that." And Emma grinned.

"So it's a yes?" She asked.

"Yes."

Two-face watched Emma smile and disappear. She was so weird, he thought. It was beyond him why he was putting up with her. Two-face sighed and rolled onto his side, facing the wall.

"Hey can I call you, Twofy?" Emma asked suddenly.

Two-face growled. "Yes! Just shut up and go to sleep!" He shouted.

Emma smiled and let out a giggle. "Okay! Goodnight!"

Two-face paused for a moment. He hasn't heard those word in years. He felt himself smile. "Goodnight." He whispered back before falling asleep.

* * *

End of Chapter 2


	3. Chapter 3

The Red Riddler 3

Summery: Everything in Arkham Asylum if fine and dandy until a girl named, Emma Riddle'a is brought in for a most interesting crim. There she causes havoc and mayhem with the other rouges and catches the eye of two in particular people, Edward Nygma also known as, The Riddler. As well as Harvey Dent, aka, Two-face!

Disclaimers: I own none of the DC characters, but I do own my creations!

* * *

The sound of a loud snore from the man on the bunk beneath her made Emma jump from her dreams. Emma's eyes fluttered open and she found herself staring at the ceiling above. She groaned.

"I see someone's awake. Thank goodness I was dying to talk to someone." The voice that was unknown came from the next cell over.

Emma glanced at the wall looking the direction of the mans voice. A tired smile split her lips. That was thing she loved about herself. She smiled at any situation.

"What time is it?" Emma whispered carefully so not to wake her cell buddy.

She heard a shuffle in the other cell and a bit of a rustle. "Almost 7:00am. The lights will come on any minute." The mans voice replied quickly.

Emma stretched out on her bunk then slowly sat up, throwing her feet over the side letting dangle in the air. She muffled a yawn with her hand and looked sleepily at the wall as if someone was standing there.

"So, what's the mysterious voice's name?" She asked quietly.

"I'm Edward, to who do I owe the pleasure?" The man known as Edward asked.

"I'm Emma." Emma said as she began to kick her legs happily, unaware the Two-face was awake now.

Suddenly her heel kicked something and Emma froze. From the feels of it she had just kicked Two-face in the forehead. Emma made a sour face and gulped. The last experience like this was not a happy one so she had no idea what to expect.

Two-face groaned and held his head. "Damn it! Didn't I tell you to watch where you kick your feet?" He snapped. Emma winces at the sharpness in his tone.

"So your sharing a cell with, Harvey?" Edward asked in slight surprise.

Emma opened her mouth to talk but was quickly cut off by Harvey. "Well no shit Sherlock." He grumbled.

Emma whined and leaned down to look at Two-face. "I'm sorry Twofy! I swear I didn't mean to! I was just happy. I didn't mean to kick you." Emma tried to explain.

The two-faced man glanced up at her. Unfazed by her close proximity. He sighed angrily.

"Whatever." Harvey huffed.

Emma smiled shyly at two-face at the sound of Edwards chuckle. 'Sorry' she mouthed to him. Harvey just rolled his eyes.

"Nygma you shouldn't wake people up so early in the mornings." Two-face scolded and made Emma giggle.

Edward sighed. "I swear, Harv. You assume way to much. I never woke the lady up. I mearly heard her yawn and asked if she was up which she obviously was." Edward explained flatly.

Emma looked down to the bottom bunk and nodded in agreement with Edward. Harvey raised a brow as he narrowed his eyes on her. Emma smiled brightly at him.

"He speak the truth, oh Two-faced one." Emma couldn't resist a laugh when she heard Edward chuckle. It was to much to resist.

Two-face put his hand to his face in frustration. God I'm going to get so many grey hairs from her, Harvey thought and looked to Emma who was having a giggle fit. She was so weird...

Emma tried to stifle a sudden yawn right as the lights in their cell-block flickered on.

"Right on Que." Edwards voice spoke, sounding a tad unhappy.

Emma glanced in the direction of Edwards cell. "Hey, Edward? Do we ever get time out of our cells?"

"Yeah. But only eight times." Edward said, sounding a bit tired.

Emma raised a brow. "Why only eight?" She asked curiously.

Edward thought for a moment before listing the schedule. "Breakfast, showers, recitation which is technically free time, lunch, work, recreation again, a few hour of outside, showers once more, and then dinner."

Emma made a distorted face as she tried to remember all of what he said. Suddenly her tummy growled and Emma frowned. Lets hope the food is at least somewhat decent, she thought to herself.

But her thoughts were quickly interrupted by the sound of all the cells scrapping open. Emma's eyes went wide as she watched a few prisoners walk from their cells and stretch, some yawning loudly as they did.

Emma heard a tired sigh from the two-faced man and glued her eyes to him as he got up. Emma's brows knitted together as she stayed upon the top bunk. Why were the doors opening? Emma frowned in thought.

"Scared?" Harvey asked suddenly, looking over his shoulder at her.

Emma shook her head. "No. Just thinking." She replied simply.

"Don't think to hard. Your brain might over heat." Harvey said, his lips struggling not to curve into a smile.

Emma let out a giggle. "Your probably right, Twofy." She replayed and hopped down from her bunk, landing next to the two-faced man.

Harvey groaned "Stop calling me that."

"So, what's for breakfast?" Emma asked, ignoring his demand.

But before Harvey could even open him mouth Edward spoke, gaining Emma's instant attention. "Well today's Sunday so I'm guessing they'll be serving something good. Eggs and bacon most likely." He spoke smoothly.

Emma looked at the man who stood in front of their cell. Her eyes glued to him as if he were a new toy and her a child on Christmas. His ginger hair was all messy, his eyes a bright blue bright and filled with loneliness, and his build was naturally stunning. Emma felt the heat rise to her cheeks and there was nothing she could do to stop it.

"Oh, okay." She replied in a slight daze.

Harvey leaned forward a bit and examined her face before looking at Edward and raising his only brow. Edward just stood there a confused look plastered to his face. Two-face grinned slightly before returning to his natural standing position.

"Did I say something wrong?" Edward asked in a slightly worried tone and Harvey just shook his head.

Emma quickly jumped back to reality at the feel of a finger poking her cheek roughly. "You're blushing." Two-face stated smugly.

Emma glared furiously at him and swat his hand away. "No I'm not!" She hissed and began to walk out to where the other prisoners were.

Two-face grinned and looked at Edward. "I think she might like you." He stated before following after Emma. Edward blushed lightly and then he to quickly left to follow the two to the mess hall.

* * *

Emma frowned and stood in the middle of the mess hall, looking for an empty table. She frowned and looked down at her tray then made a face. Disgusting, Emma thought with a frown.

"Looking for a table? If so, you can share one with me." A voice sounded from one of the nearby tables right behind her.

Emma jumped slightly, startled by the voice. Quickly Emma turned around and looked for the owner of the voice.

"Right here, dear." Said the man and smiled a big toothy grin.

Emma smiled back and quickly walked over to the table before sitting down with the man. Emma looked over the older man and giggled. He had the cutest smile she'd ever seen! His huge teeth rested upon his lower lip and his blue eyes were filled with playful mischief. He reminded her of her friends little brother from back home with his slightly messy blond hair. It was funny.

"May I ask your name?" The blond man asked as he took a bite of his eggs, his eyes never leaving Emma's.

Emma grinned at his request. "I'm Emily Riddle'a. But you can call me, Emma." She replied with a giggle and took a bite of her bacon then making a disgusted face.

The man acknowledged her with a nod before swallowing his food.

"Well, my name is, Jervis Tetch. But please, call me Jervis." The man known as Jervis said happily.

"Nice to meet you, Mr. Jervis." Emma flashed a quick smile before taking another bite and scrunching her face once more in disgust at the awful taste.

"Yes, I know. The food isn't my cup of tea either." Jervis nodded in agreement to Emma's reaction.

He watched as Emma pushed her tray to the middle of the table and glared at it. Jervis frowned. He hated to see anyone so unhappy.

Suddenly he put his tray in front of her. "Here you go, dear. I assure you it tastes much better." He spoke with much kindness.

Emma looked at him for a long moment before looking at the food he'd just offered her. "Um, thank you..." She spoke before hesitantly taking a bite.

Jervis watched as Emma's eyes lit up with surprise. He guessed she must've liked it. Jervis smiled as he watched Emma take another huge bite, again and again until the plate was empty.

"Good?" Jervis asked finally, leaning forward and resting his arms on the table.

Emma nodded quickly and smiled brightly. "Excellent!" She replied, sounding content before patting her stomach.

Jervis smiles back. "Good. I'm glad."

Emma let out a little hiccup and covered her mouth. "I must've eaten to fast."

Jervis just chuckled at her. "Don't worry, Alice. I'm just glad it satisfied you."

Emma gave him a confused look. "Alice?" She repeated quietly to herself and stared at Jervis. Why did he call her Alice?

Emma slowly stood up and took his tray before motioning to the other tray which was hers. "Are you going to eat mine? Or should I throw it away too?"

Jervis's smile faded a bit as he looked at the tray of food. "Um, I'll eat it. Thank you." He spoke softly, almost a hint of sadness in his voice.

Emma frowned and looked at the man. It must be lonely, Emma thought. Slowly Emma turned and walked away to a trash can and discarded the paper plate and plastic silverware before putting the tray on a hanging rack that was dead bolted to the wall next to the trash. Emma sighed.

Slowly Emma turned around and looked back at where Jervis was sitting just to find he was gone. Emma frowned. Poor guy, Emma thought to herself and began to walk to the table where her and Jervis sat.

"I wonder if I said something wrong?" Emma said, a bit disappointed that she had to sit at the table all alone.

Soon Emma found herself at the table alone until breakfast was over. She heard a buzzer go off and sat there quietly, watching everyone leave through the double doors. Guards leading the loud inmates to their cells for a few hours of quiet time.

Emma sighed and rested her chin on the table, watching as the room began to get a bit less crowded. She sighed and looked at the faces of the inmates who passed though the doors. Emma smiled at the sight of Edward looking over his shoulder at her as he left. He look confused.

"C'mon. Your going to get into trouble." Harvey's voice spoke in a irritated tone from right behind Emma.

Emma swirled around in her seat and looked up at Two-face in surprise. He raised a brow at her and gave her a 'What do you think your looking at?' look. Emma suddenly smiled and jumped up to her feet and took his hand.

"Okay. Lets go then." She grinned and led him to the now non-crowded exit.

Harvey tenses uncomfortably at the contact and blushed. Emma just looked back a him and smirked. The two-faced man frowned in confusion.

"Your blushing." Emma stated smugly and lead him out the door past the guards in the hall.

Harvey glared at her and quickly snatched his hand away, rubbing it unconsciously as if it were hurting. Emma chuckled and looked back as they continued to walk, watching the guards follow close behind to make sure the two got to their cell.

"Your a brat, you know that?" Two-face asked as they entered their cell-block. Emma just nodded with a smug smile.

Emma grinned at all the rouges at she passed by their cells. Two-face felt oddly uncomfortable by this action and hurried along into their cell. Emma just kept smiling and joined him in the cell, listening as the glass-window door slide shut behind her.

"Now! Time for a quick nap!" Emma announced happily as she hopped onto her bunk and nestled in.

Harvey laid down on his bunk and pulled out his coin, flipping it into the air over and over. "I'll wake you when it's time for the showers." He sighed and continued to flip his coin, over and over.

Emma nodded slowly and shut her eyes. "M'kay. Goodnight." She yawned.

"G'night..." Harvey whispered and caught the falling coin and looking at it revealing the coins answer to his thoughts.

'Heads'

* * *

End of chapter 3


	4. Chapter 4

The Red Riddler 4

I own non of the DC characters. But I do own Emma! Enjoy!

* * *

Emma groaned as if she was sad in her sleep, turning to her side and making the sound again. Harvey thought solemnly to himself underneath, listening to her sounds, flipping his coin as he thought. Could she have really killed batman? She didn't seem like the type, Harvey thought. Yet again, many people in this place looked very much sane and weren't.

Harvey blushed at the sound of her tiny sleeping mews. But mentally kicked himself for even thinking it was cute. He sighed inwardly and frowned at he continued to think. But his thoughts didn't last long when he heard Emma groan in her sleep. It didn't really sound like a groan, but more of a moan. Well, he couldn't really tell. Then again he could just be hearing things... He doubted it though. Maybe she was just having a good dream. That was another possibility...

"Hey, um Harv? Are you raping her or something because she keeps making these odd noises..." Edward voiced in concern from his cell, sounding a bit more like teasing.

Harvey's blush darkened at the the horrible thought. "No you sick bastard! She's sleeping!" He nearly shouted, feeling anger rise within him.

Harvey growled knowing Edward was teasing him. God he hated him! If he had the chance to kill him he'd probably take it. Smug bastard...

Suddenly a rapping on their window broke Harvey from his thoughts of killing Riddler. When he looked up he saw it was a guard. Probably the one that were escorting the male inmates to their showers. Good thing too. He needed to get out of this damn cell.

But as If he had no other problems...

'You know that would be fun.' Two-face spoke within Harvey's mind.

Harvey tried hard to ignore him as he got off his bunk.

'Seeing her screaming beneath us. It suites her.' Two-face mentally grinned.

Harvey rolled his eyes, still trying to ignore him as he looked to Emma and started thinking about waking her.

'Hey! Mister wise-ass! You can't ignore me forever! I'm here you know!' Two-face shouted obnoxiously.

'I know you're there! Now just shut the fuck up!' Harvey growled to himself.

'Don't tell me to fucking shut up! You stupid boy-scout! You don't call the big shots here! I do!' Two-face shouted, sounding absolutely pissed.

Harvey rolled his eyes and gently shook Emma to wake her before he left. He watched her eyes slowly flutter then decided to let go and go with the guard.

'Now if I remember correctly I'm the one who is the brains here.' Harvey twisted his face at Two-face began to rant within his head while he followed the guard out.

'You fucking wise-ass! I would blow your god damn brains out if I didn't like myself so god damn much!' Two-face shouted.

Harvey grinned. 'You like me? Well, I love you too.' He grinned wider.

Two-face was quiet for a moment before responding with, 'I fucking hate you...' Then there was silence.

"Harv-... I mean, Twofy?" Emma instantly corrected herself when reviving a glare.

He watched her carefully as she sat up and eyed him. "What?" Harvey asked slightly agitated by Two-face who was still annoying with him.

Emma frowned. "Are you going to come back?" The sound of fear took her voice. Like he was going to leave her.

Harvey gave her a strange look. She must've had issues with being alone or left. He didn't know nor particularly care at the moment though.

"I'm going to shower." He said and turned to leave when he heard a faint, 'Oh, okay...' which made him pause.

He crooked his neck to look at her. "I'll be back. Stop pouting idiot."

Emma forced a smile and watched him leave with the guard. She sighed and frowned once more. Damn, she was lonely already.

Emma slowly looked up right on time to see Edward glance at her, his gaze completely fixated on her as if she were a puzzle. She just smiled lightly at him and he quickly looked away, his face unchanging.

Emma grinned at his back and giggled. "Don't drop the soap!" She shouted after him and she could've sworn he did a double take with a blush glazing his cheeks. But the guards pushes the male inmates through the door before she could actually tell if she accomplished her goal in embarrassing him.

Emma sighed and laid back on the bed, listening the the utter silence that was swallowing her mind. And soon she found herself ginning happily at her thoughts.

"If you know me, you'll want to share me. But if you share me ill be gone. What am I?" She muttered to herself as she stared at the ceiling.

* * *

Soon her thoughts expanded from minutes to almost a hour. Emma frowned. Where were they? Where was Harvey? Why did she need company constantly? It always puzzled her... Maybe because of her past? Yeah. That's probably it!

She continued to lay there thinking. Unknowing that she was being watched by her call buddy who had just gotten back. But Emma didn't notice. She was so wrapped up in her thoughts. She didn't even notice the scrapping of the glass sliding open with an obnoxious loud screech!

"You know you have a tendency to talk to yourself when thinking." Harvey's voice finally broke her thoughts.

Emma swiftly sat upright, legs crossed like a child. He was back she smiled wildly. Now she wouldn't be so lonely.

Harvey gave her an odd look as she stared him down. Quickly Emma realized her actions and shit her eyes to stretch, slyly breaking their eye contact. Still he stared at her strange.

"Damn, my back hurts!" She said a bit uneasy, breaking the silence while she continue to stretch.

Nothing answered her but silence. Emma frowned and looked at the two-faced man. Still he had that look. Emma raised a brow.

"Is there something on my face? Because you seem to be fixated on it like something's there." She asked curiously.

He instantly ignored her and walked to his bunk before laying down and staring at the bottom of Emma's bunk. Emma huffed. Why did he have to be so god damn mean, Emma growled.

Quickly she opened her mouth to say something when she looked to see the guard still standing there, glaring at her. Emma shout her mouth and frowned.

"What?" Emma asked, a huge innocent smile played on her face.

"Get the fuck off your bunk and get the hell out here! I'm tired of talking to you and having you completely ignore me!" The guard voiced furiously.

Emma sat shocked. Had she been so fixated of Harvey that she didn't hear the guard? How'd that work?

"Hurry up!" The guard demanded and earned a quick nod then watched as Emma climbed down from her bunk.

Harvey watched her. Fascinated by her shear stupidity. God, she seriously was stupid. Either that or she had a serious listening problem.

Emma frowned and scurried out of the cell. Quickly she entered the hall and looked for any other inmates that might be out of their cells. None. The thing that she found interesting was that she was the only girl in this cell-block. It absolutely blew her mind!

Emma smiled at the other rouges. She could feel all the eyes on her. It made her smile with a slight proudness in her posture. She looked around as the guard began shutting the cell with some sort of code.

Emma smiled and swirled around and walked past the guard who was watching her cautiously out of the corner of their eye. She quickly stopped In front of the Riddlers cell.

"Eddie?" Emma asked, peering into the see Edward sitting on his bunk, looking in his lap with a look of deep thought.

The guard curiously watched and listened to the girl as she spoke. Wondering why the hell she wouldn't be following protocol. Instead she was pressed up against another cell window talking to her fellow inmates as if they were already friends.

"Eddie?" She spoke louder. This time succeeding in her goal of gaining his attention.

Edward just stared at her for a long moment. "How?" He spoke curiously.

"How what?" Emma frowned, slightly puzzled.

Edward swiftly got off his bunk and walked to the window. "How'd you get out without security knowing?" He asked almost fascinated by her.

The guard watched them closely and raised a brow at their interactions.

Emma gave him a funny look before smiling. "Oh! I didn't get out without a guard letting me out, silly!" She giggled and received a glare.

"Don't call me silly..." Edward just glared and all he got in return was a smile.

"But you are silly. Devilishly handsome too I might add." She grinned as he gave her a look over before continuing. "But don't worry. I wasn't insulting your intelligence if that was what your worried about." Emma spoke with a light giggle of amusement.

The guard, amused by their conversation sat silent for a few more minutes to watch them talk. Maybe if lucky they'd be able to hear gossip or something. The guard smirked.

Edward looked her over again, this time not in a ogling kin of way. But more of a 'I'm going to look for any fucking signs of lying' kinda way. Slowly he returned to her eyes to find them locked with his. Emma smiled lightly with a unknowing blush glowing from her cheeks. She watched his eyes soften slightly as a cocky smirk played on his lips.

But their shared gaze didn't last long. Emma jumped when the guard pulled her by the arm, away from Riddlers cell. Emma frowned and looked back over her shoulder at Edward as she was being dragged away. He was staring intently at her. Emma smiled and turned back, ignoring his gaze as she walked out.

* * *

Emma looked around the shower. It was just one big box! Seven shower heads all lined around the room. Emma frowned. This was bullshit!

The guard holding her by the arm pushed her into the room. "You have 30minutes to strip, get cleaned up, then get your clean outfit on which is sitting outside with the other two." The guard explained dryly then walked out.

Emma froze. No door? How the fuck is there no privacy in this place? And wait, did that guard just say there are more outfits outside? Does that mean there are more people? Emma frowned.

"C'mon red! I bet the water is hot today!" A obnoxious girls voice rang out and Emma froze when she saw two women buck nude walk in.

Time seemed to stop as they all looked at each other. Emma looked at the blond and red head and received the same stare back.

"Who are you?" The red head spoke up, her eyes looked over Emma once as if to size her up.

Emma winced at the sharpness in her voice.

"Aw red don't be so mean!" The blond whined and then looked to Emma with a huge grin. "I'm Harley!" She paused the looked to her friend. "And this is Ivy!"

Emma forced a smile. "Nice to meet you. I'm Emily. But you me Emma." The sound in Emma's voice made the red head raise a brow.

"How come I've never seen you In Arkham?" The blond spoke, narrowing her eyes on Emma.

Emma frowned. "I was sent to the east wing where the guys are and was put with one of the them."

Harley squealed. "You're roomin' with one of the guys? Could you say "Hi" to Mista J for me?" She asked with a longing and plea kinda look.

Emma nodded and slimed slightly. Harley swooed and sighed in the thought of her man. But it apparently didn't last long because she was soon smiling wildly at her friend.

The blond know as Harley smiled at Emma before tugging on The red head know as Ivy arm. Emma watched as the two women completely lost interest In her and started to shower.

Instantly steam filled the room and Emma began to sweat. She suddenly realized she was still wearing her clothes. So quickly Emma stripped and threw the clothes outside the showering room and then started to shower too.

Once done showering Emma got dressed and said goodbyes to her new shower buddies. Then was quickly walked back to her cell. Emma smiled as her and Edward exchanged looks before she was shoved into her cell. Emma frowned. Why couldn't he share a cell with Edward? He was so hot...

Emma listened to the cell shut behind her and quickly walked to her bunk while humming.

"So much for silence..." Harvey grumbled and gained a giggle from Emma as she climbed up to her bed. Emma just hummed happily at the thought of Edward.

"Will you shut up?" Harvey growled and gained another giggle.

"And stop fucking giggling like a idiotic school girl!" He growled just to gain another giggle.

"I'm sorry Twofy. I'm just so happy!" Emma said, sighing happily.

Harvey made a disgusted face at the horrible nick name. He hated that name! Why the fuck did she have to call him that? It pissed him off to no end.

Emma grinned wildly at her thoughts. "Hey, when will we go to recreation?"

Harvey looked up, clasping his hands over his stoma h at he thought. She sounded so eager... Why?

"In a couple hours, why?" Harvey asked curiously.

Emma just ignored him and stared at the ceiling, daydreaming about the Riddler. Emma smiled. This way going to be such a good first day!

* * *

End of chapter 4


End file.
